White Shadows
by Ephelide
Summary: Ankh-Morpork reçoit la visite d'un célèbre tueur... One Shot.


_Disclaimer : tout est à Pratchett, je fais juste mumuse avec pendant qu'il regarde ailleurs._

_Mieux vaut avoir lu " Ronde de Nuit" (Night Watch)._

_Spécialement dédicacée à belle-maman ;)_

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

C'était surtout l'odeur qui l'apaisait. Ce n'était pas une odeur qu'on pouvait se vanter de sentir souvent. Avant, comme les autres, il l'aurait appelée « puanteur » – mais désormais il s'y sentait chez lui. C'était son lieu secret, intime, figé dans un repli de la nuit, qu'il abandonnait au matin aux autres qui lui trouvaient un relent de pourriture – et c'était vrai. Le sang pourrit plus vite qu'on ne le pense, même quand il coule à flot.

D'abord, il prenait son temps. Il procédait avec prudence, délicatesse, même. Il n'était pas un fou furieux, ho non. Il ne tranchait que ce dont il avait besoin. La gorge, en premier, pour empêcher les hurlements. Puis il se laissait aller à l'inspiration du moment. Il aimait les jambes des femmes, surtout ainsi, allongées, offertes et sans résistance, et il les découvrait. Ses yeux passaient rapidement sur la toison sombre qui grouillait entre les aines. La tendresse du ventre l'attirait tellement plus. Il incisait avec calme et précision, et le sang noir et bien sage sourdait sur la peau blanche et nue. Et alors, l'odeur, l'odeur réveillait en lui quelque chose, comme une colère mais en plus froid et plus piquant, qui le plongeait dans une fébrilité. Il était comme un enfant qui enfourne des tas de sucreries dans la bouche, jusqu'à ne plus parler, jusqu'à ne plus mâcher, jusqu'à l'écœurement. Quand il revenait chez lui, avec le souvenir du sang, il était toujours surpris par sa propre colère.

La première fois, ça l'avait pris d'un coup, en pleine rue. Il était tard et beaucoup de passants étaient déjà saouls. Il n'aimait pas ça. Lui-même buvait très peu, il n'aurait pas aimé ressembler à cette race vulgaire qui le prenait pour un des leurs. Une femme l'avait hélé. Elle était aussi saoule que les autres, et plus vulgaire encore. Elle lui avait demandé de le suivre dans un endroit plus discret, et il l'avait suivie, mais c'était la colère qui le tenait par la main. C'était une prostituée, une fille qui donnait ses organes à tous. Il les lui avait pris, ces organes publics, et les avait fait siens. Il l'avait purifiée. Et il était reparti avec un organe puant, des mains poisseuses, une colère apaisée qui ronronnait quelque part au fond de lui, qui frétillait, réclamait la prochaine fois, déjà prête à enfler, l'envahir, le dépasser, l'accompagner pour le prendre par la main, et le guider, encore, dans les replis sombres de la nuit.

Il y avait été, seul, si délicieusement seul, puis les journalistes l'avaient trouvé. Il avait fait les faits-divers, puis la Une. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait épié, sali, envahi, par les milliers de regards qui perçait son chaud cocon à l'odeur de sang. On le disait « maniaque », « monstrueux », « cruel » même. Les hypocrites. C'étaient les mêmes qui permettaient aux femmes de faire ce qu'elles font, les mêmes qui se laissaient mener par leurs épouses, celles qui restaient à la maison et avaient la main sur tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Des faibles.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois, la dernière fois là-bas, chez lui, à Londres, aux rues familières où il avait toujours vécu. Il avait voulu retrouver son intimité. Cette femme-ci avait une chambre. Elle avait dit qu'elle faisait cela pour nourrir sa famille. Elle avait osé dire ça ! La petite hypocrite !Sa colère avait mué en fureur et elle avait adoré cela. Il avait prélevé son cœur. Voilà, maintenant elle était décente, elle ressemblait enfin à ce qu'elle était vraiment : ouverte, offerte, et sans cœur.

En rentrant chez lui il s'était lavé les mains et le visage des giclées de sang, et il y avait une autre personne dans le miroir.

Pendant une seconde, il avait cru qu'il était allé trop loin sur le chemin du Mal, et qu'il en était revenu changé. Mais non. Il pouvait voir le pâle fantôme de son visage derrière celui de l'homme, un vieil homme barbu, au chapeau pointu ridicule, qui avait l'air aussi surpris que lui. Puis il y avait eu l'éclair.

C'était surtout l'odeur qui l'avait étonné. Les rues de Whitechapel étaient souvent nauséabondes, et celles-ci l'étaient tout autant, mais ce n'était pas la même puanteur. Les pavés étaient les mêmes, la pluie était la même, les maisons étaient... semblables, mais une conviction intime et terrifiante lui assurait qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Il le savait tel un enfant sait les yeux fermés qu'il n'est plus dans les bras de sa mère. Il s'était relevé difficilement. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête, était terrifié et irrité par sa terreur. De plus, quelqu'un pourrait le voir, ici, dans cette posture risible, à quatre pattes par terre. Et il y avait effectivement quelqu'un. Deux hommes, postés dans l'ombre. Ils avaient plaisanté, lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait bu pour être dans cet état, lui qui ne buvait jamais. Il le leur avait fait savoir. Ils avaient ri. Puis ils avaient demandé son argent. Il avait palpé ses poches et senti le couteau si finement aiguisé, encore épaissi du sang de la catin. Il leur lança la bourse et avait voulu fuir. Ses jambes tremblaient, et l'un des deux malandrins lui dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos d'un reçu.

— Hey, c'est une gonzesse sur sa thune !

— Mais c'est quoi, comme monnaie ? Ça vaut quoi en piastres ?

— J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Rattrapons-le !

Il avait couru. Il entendait derrière lui les pas précipités de ses poursuivants. Il ne connaissait ni les rues, ni les embranchements, ni les savantes pelotes de ruelles dans lesquelles il s'était perdu et avait senti la main sur son épaule.

Le couteau sauta de sa poche pour se ficher dans le ventre devant lui. Il entendit un gargouillis dégoûtant. L'autre voleur cria, une chandelle s'alluma, et il voulait lui dire d'arrêter de crier, arrête, imbécile, arrête, tu vas réveiller tout le monde et tout le monde va croire que c'est moi, je ne peux pas être pris, je ne peux pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, et il court, il court ce con, il court en hurlant, il va réveiller toute la ville alerter la police qui va appeler Scotland Yard qui va savoir qui je suis, mais tais-toi, abruti ! Tais-toi ! Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas se taire, il l'avait rattrapé et tranché la gorge. C'était pas sa faute. Il était bien obligé.

Il avait fouillé les poches du cadavre qui se vidait. Il avait trouvé une carte d'une Guilde des Voleurs – une farce sans doute – un carnet de reçus, et une bourse d'une monnaie inconnue qui affichait le profil d'un homme antipathique.

Il se lava à une gouttière débordante. À la lueur de la lune il chercha à se repérer. Rien ne lui était familier. Par un soupirail il vit un boulanger préparer sa première fournée. Il lui demanda où il était. « Les Ombres. Si vous n'habitez pas ici, je vous conseille de ne pas trop traîner. La ville ? Ankh-Morpork, c'te question ! Ca se sent, non ? » et il avait eu un ricanement très déplaisant. Il lui avait quand même acheté un petit pain au lait de la veille en l'en avait complimenté. Bien se faire voir. Avoir l'air innocent, avoir l'air perdu. Ça avait très bien marché avec la police, quand ils étaient venus l'interroger. Il leur avait inventé une jeune fille, très bien, très comme il faut, avec qui il voulait se marier. Ils lui avait demandé son nom, et heureusement la seconde de panique l'avait fait rougir. C'est que, messieurs les agents, je n'ai pas encore osé lui avouer mes sentiments... Ils avaient souri et l'avaient laissé tranquille. Ce soir-là, il s'était senti puissant, heureux, tellement qu'il en avait oublié toute prudence et avait failli se faire prendre. Il avait dû abandonner là son élue avant de la purifier et s'en trouver une autre. Deux meurtres le même soir. Le lendemain, il avait fait la Une de tous les journaux.

Il y en avait d'ailleurs un, dans le caniveau, à côté la boulangerie. Il l'avait pris. Sektobre ? De quelle année ? Ce devait être un canular, un de ces journaux satiriques. Il ne faisait plus confiance aux journaux. Plus depuis le jour où ils avaient publié une lettre censément de lui. Il l'avait regardée avec incompréhension. Qui osait ? Qui osait se faire passer pour lui, s'attribuer ses mérites ? Ils lui avaient volé son intimité, son apaisement, sa solitude dans le sang, et maintenant ils lui enlevaient jusqu'à son nom. « Jack l'éventreur », non mais, ça rimait à quoi un nom pareil ? Il ne s'appelait pas Jack, et il n'éventrait pas, non, jamais il se serait abaissé à faire une chose pareille. Mais ils allaient voir, ils allaient voir...

« Ils vont voir...

Dieu l'avait puni. C'était Lui qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, avec sa longue barbe blanche. C'est pour ça qu'Il avait l'air surpris. Il avait vu dans ses yeux un Enfer qui n'était pas de Lui. Alors il l'avait chassé de la Terre pour le plonger dans un autre Enfer où Il aurait un œil sur lui. Il ne sentait plus sa colère. Il sentait autre chose, une chose infiniment plus froide et plus piquante, qui vint se loger juste derrière ses yeux.

« C'est pas moi. C'est pas moi. Vous pouvez rien contre moi. Vous pouvez pas m'incarcérer. C'était pas moi. J'y étais même pas. Ha ha. Vous pouvez pas. Vous pouvez pas m'incarcérer.

— Monsieur ?

Il regarda à travers la folie qui lui brouillait les yeux et vit la vieille femme replète qui lui avait ouvert. Il avait vu une pension avec une pancarte « chambre aloué. Pas sairieux (s'asbt) (sabet) (sasbt) pas venir. » Il avait montré l'argent qu'il avait trouvé et ça avait marché. La tenancière le regardait étrangement. Elle avait un carnet et un crayon à la main.

—Monsieur ? Vous marmonnez. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Vous avez des problèmes avec le guet ?

— Le guet ? Quel guet ?

— La police.

—Non. Plus maintenant. Ha ha

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai rien contre les gens qui ont fait des erreurs dans leur vie et qu'ont payé leur dette à la société, dit-elle lentement en regardant la pile de piastres. Mais je ne veux pas d'ennui avec le guet. Ils ont un loup-garou, vous savez.

— Un loup-garou ? Oui, bien sûr, ha ha.

— Pourquoi vous parliez d'être incarcéré ?

— Moi, j'ai dit ça ? Ha ha. Non.

— J'ai entendu.

— Non, c'est mon nom. Carcer. Je m'appelle Carcer.

¨¨˜"°º••º°"˜¨¨

_Il y a eu de nombreuses théories sur la disparition de Jack après le meurtre de Mary Kelly. Je trouve que c'est une explication comme une autre :)_


End file.
